Choices
by fallen shield agent skye
Summary: All Skye wanted was to seek answers about her past. She searched long and hard for her family, only to learn the ugly truth of why she was left in an orphanage. When she thought that she finally found a place where she could belong, a painful truth may take that away from her too. Loyalties are tested. And it's up to Skye to choose which side she's going to trust. (Set after 2x03)
1. Chapter 1: The First

i don't own anything just this idea.  
>I've got this story in my head since the first season finale's cliffhanger. And after Skye finding out that her dad is alive in 2x03 I thought 'damn, just fucking write it already.'<br>I want to stick true to the show so I won't change much. I'll try to base most of the storyline from the show unless it doesn't fit with my story.  
>I hope you'll like it. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

The First

_"Your father's alive. He's looking for you."_

It's been hours since her talk with Ward, but his words kept on replaying in her head. She was rattled, that she cannot deny. She hadn't expected this sudden revelation coming from the man whom she once considered her S.O.

It should be easy to think of it as a lie. Why shouldn't it be? He betrayed her and the team, he hurt her friends, and he even took advantage of her feelings for him... But, for some reason, she just couldn't. She didn't know what it was that made her believe in his words. Was it because he promised her that he would only tell her the truth or because, deep down, she always believed that somehow her parents were alive.

And now, after hearing him say the one thing that she so deeply wondered for so many years, she felt that her hoping for them to be alive wasn't as hopeless as she thought. Her parents, or well, her father, is alive. And he's been looking for her.

"It's okay to feel overwhelmed." a voice pulled Skye back from her thoughts.

"M-May." Skye stuttered when she turned and found her new SO leaning against the wall, studying her. Skye shook her head lightly, trying to clear her head from the issue that was bothering her. "Overwhelmed? Overwhelmed about what?" she then asked.

"Shooting Donnie Gill." May replied. "You've been looking at that target with such intensity. So I presumed that that's what it's troubling you. Unless you're imagining that the target is Ward again?" she said as she gently walked towards Skye.

Skye looked at May, confused, before realizing where she was. She had no idea how she ended up at the shooting range, or why her feet even brought her here. But here she was, and staring at the target she was. Skye just shrugged.

May studied the young agent. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Skye said too eagerly, resulting for May to give her a more suspicious look. "I mean, yes. Why wouldn't anything be alright? And, yeah, you got me, I was picturing the targets to be Ward since I'm not really supposed to think of the targets as targets when I'm actually going to put a bullet through it."

May sighed. "And here I thought you've become a better liar."

"Damn." Skye muttered.

"Well?"

"Okay. It's just that... I'm confused... Earlier I..." she paused, unsure how to start it or if she even wanted to share it to anyone just yet. After a long pause, she sighed. She decided that she didn't want to make the team worry about something that Ward told her. Something that could be a lie but to which she is a hundred percent certain that is true.

"There is still no news about Donnie." Skye then said, choosing to divert her worry to another topic. It wasn't a lie. She was worried about Donnie. The memory of pulling the trigger and of Donnie falling from the cargo ship haunted her. And since May had been bringing up Donnie every chance she got, why not finish the talk once and for all. For some reason, although it felt that May thought of her weak after incapacitating someone, she was glad that she could at least talk to her SO about one of the issues that was burdening her. "If he's dead..."

"If he's dead, he's dead." May finished, which took Skye by surprise. "It's okay to feel guilty; to mourn even. But you should understand that sometimes you just have to do things that goes against your nature, not because it's the right thing to do, but because you had to." She said and gave Skye a sympathetic look. "You shot him. And he may have died because of the shot, but it's not because you wanted to kill him. It's because you had to in order to save people." May said as she placed a hand on Skye's shoulder. "You shot him, Skye. You didn't murder him. Those two things are different." May said before adding, "Don't forget that, Skye."

Skye could only nod.

Seeing that the young agent seemed to be still a little bit rattled by the earlier event, May reached for the earmuffs and handed them to Skye.

"Practice." May said and pointed to the target.

"Seriously?" Skye said. It took her by surprise that May would ask her to do something after informing her how disconcerting she felt.

"I don't care if you're going to sulk all day." May started.

"Of course you don't." Skye said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

May just ignored her. "It's never going to be easy. From here on, it's going to get harder and harder. So hard that you'd want to give up. But this is our job. Your job. And we need you to stay focused." May said and grabbed one of the gun from the armory. She took hold of Skye's hand and placed the gun on it. "Take all your frustration out on the target as you practice. But remember, you're aiming to shoot, not to kill."

Skye nodded. She put the earmuffs on and locked her eyes on the target.

May gave her a reassuring nod before she left her subordinate to practice.

* * *

><p>"Like I've told you, my ex really thinks I'm useless." Skye heard Hunter say in reply to something Mack said as she approached the team. Fitz was sitting at the corner, his eyes locked on a prototype he and Mack are trying to perfect but Skye knew better where his focus really were.<p>

"You keep bringing up your wife. If I didn't know better, I'd think you actually miss her." Skye teased while she searched the fridge for any refreshment. The only thing that she could find was a bottle of water.

Hunter forced a chuckle. "Ha. That's funny."

"Please. It's hilarious." Skye said as she sat at the empty seat next to Hunter. She untwisted the cap of the bottle and almost finished the entire content in just one gulp.

"Easy there, koala." Hunter said. "What? Was there a wildfire where you came from?"

"Now, that's funny." Mack chuckled.

Skye just rolled her eyes. "I was at the range, practicing. And when I looked at the time, more than half an hour has gone by. So yeah, I'm thirsty."

"Woah. That's a lot of ammo you've spent practicing with." Hunter said and looked at Mack. "Didn't you jus told me that we're below the required inventory?"

"I did." Mack confirmed. "But it's fine. The director wouldn't mind it as long as it's Skye who spent the ammo."

"Oh, right. I forgot that she's his prodigy."

"And I think you forgot that 'she' is sitting right here." Skye glared at Hunter. "And please, I'm nobody's prodigy."

"Oh please. You didn't go to the Academy, and yet you're currently one of the top field agents in Coulson's team. So yeah, you're the prodigy."

"Call me that again and I'm going to use the remaining ammo on you."

"Why can't you just threaten me like a normal girl would do?" Hunter said. "There's too much testosterone already. It gets kinda boring."

"May's a girl." Skye said.

"May's a woman. And she's totally on a different level." he said in a very serious tone.

"Well, if only Simmons-" Skye stopped when she remembered that Fitz was sitting at one corner of the room. "Well. I guess you just have to get used to it." she then said only to get a frustrated grunt from Fitz before the young scientist scrambled to his feet and left the room while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Great. " Skye sighed, exasperated with herself before standing up.

"Let him be." Mack said. "The kid's better off left alone."

"But-" Skye started but one look from Mack told her that she shouldn't go after Fitz. She nodded. "Well, I need some fresh air. Today hasn't really been good to me." she said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"How did she take it?" Coulson asked as he watched his young agent walk out of the room before switching off the monitor.<p>

"I didn't tell her." May said. "Skye was still a little bit shaken when I found her."

"I suppose that's for the best. The kid has too much on her plate right now. The whole team actually." he said and looked at May. "What did she say about Simmons?"

"She's worried about her, but she understands that you needed a source from the inside."

"Is she mad at me?"

"Yes."

"You should really try to practice on your approach. Sometimes you're too direct." Coulson said, then sighed. "Should I have told her?"

"No. She would've talked you out of it. Maybe she would have even volunteered herself just to protect Simmons." May said. "Just as you are trying to protect her."

Coulson nodded. "But I don't really want to lie to her."

"If I told her about Donnie, I wouldn't know how to comfort her." May replied.

"That's true." Coulson agreed. "It was a good thing that it was one of our agents that found his body. His power went rogue when Skye shot him. He was solidified when they brought him at one of the labs. We don't know if his powers encased him in ice to protect him, but we aren't getting any vital signs." he paused. "As long as there isn't any development, Skye can't learn that Donnie is in one of our labs. She can't see him like that."

"I understand." May said and added, "The first kill, after all, is the hardest one to move on from."

* * *

><p>Hiya! So yeah, this is it. Boring, isn't it? Well, it is just the 1st chapter so please bear with me. But before I move on to writing chapter 2, I should tell you that have the worst case of writer's block so yeah... Don't hope that this story will reach its ending very soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers

I don't own anything just this weird storyline.

Hi! So I just want to thank you guys for the overwhelming favs and follows that this story received even though it was only the first chapter! I so did not see that coming.  
>Anyway, I saw the promo for 2x05 and OMFG I am screaming because I was definitely going in that direction but that's why I will try to update as fast as possible so that you won't think I am basing everything on the show. As for the reviewers:<p>

Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl: Thank you for your nice review!  
>Bemzi: That is so sweet for you to say! I really hope you will continue liking this story.<br>Belle97: Same! To be honest, Skye's origin always peaked my interest. I just want to know everything about her and what she's going to do once she finds herself face to face with her father. I can't wait for that scene!  
>And to everyone who fave and followed this story: BIG THANKS<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<br>Flowers

"Tell me." Skye said as soon as the wall that separated her from the man they hold under custody disappeared.

Ward, who was lying on his hard bunk, turned his attention to the source of the voice. There, looking uncertain more than he had ever seen her before, stood Skye.

"If that's what you want." he said as he slowly sat on his bed. His eyes locked on Skye, absorbing the beauty that he can now just only mesmerize at as he will forever regret for breaking the trust that he so desperately try so hard to gain back.

"How did you learn about my father?" she asked without any reservation. "Who told you?"

An 'ahh' escaped from Ward's lips, surprised at her promptness but expecting it nonetheless.

"And if I tell you, what are you going to do with the information?" he answered, trying to prolong the visit. Knowing Skye, as soon as he gives her the answer, she will leave, and that was something he was trying to delay.

Being locked up in this make-shift prison cell with no one but himself and with no source of entertainment, Ward seek for human interaction.

It was new to him - that feeling of wanting companionship. He was trained to work alone, and he was good at it. But ever since he opened himself up to the girl standing a few meters away from him, he pitied his former self. He wanted, sometimes even needed, to have someone around, but more deeply was the need for Skye's presence.

Skye crossed her arms in front of her in a very stubbornly manner. "Whatever it is that I'm going to do about this information does not concern you."

"Knowing you, you'd probably do something stupid." Ward said. "And I cannot let you do something that might get you in danger. So, yes. It does concern me."

"You lost the right to care about me the moment you decided to kill Fitz and Simmons."  
>Ward stood up, walked to the edge of his cell, and looked straight to Skye's eyes. "I never meant to hurt them, I tried to give them a chance to survive. I didn't want to hurt them, to hurt yo-"<p>

"The damage is done, Ward." Skye cut him off and paced around the room. She was uncomfortable to talk about this topic but more so when he kept on trying to make her feel like he still cared about her. "SHIELD has fallen apart because of what you've done... and so has our team." Skye said the latter part in a whisper.

"You cannot seriously keep holding me responsible for everything." he said, surprised at the accusation in her voice. "I thought we were passed that."

"I thought we were." she said then sighed defeatedly. She reached for the seat and sat down. "Look..." she trailed off, founding difficulty on where she should start with her thoughts.

Ward watched her as she buried her face in her hands. Whatever it was that was bothering her made her look weak in that moment, and it hurt him to know that he had something to do with it.

"I want you to tell me who told you about my father." Skye looked up, and there was some kind of authority in her voice that Ward hadn't heard before. "And I'm not asking."

"You almost sound like May." Ward teased but failed miserably when he did not get the reaction he wanted from Skye. He sighed. "I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because, like I said, you're going to do something stupid and I can't let you do that."

"Why would you tell me about him in the first place if you're just going to leave me hanging?" Skye asked.

"Because if you're going to do something stupid, I want you to do it with me." Ward admitted causing Skye to be taken by surprise. He noticed it, how her body tensed all of a sudden by his words. He saw it and he was glad to see it.

"It seems like this conversation won't go anywhere." Skye stood up while trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

"Wait." Ward called after her.

Skye stopped on her tracks, but did not turn to face him.

"I will tell you, but I need you to promise me that you will not do anything reckless." Ward said slowly, enunciating every word as clearly as he could.

This made Skye look at him.

"Raina." he said.

"Flowers?" she said, confused. "How does she know about my father?"

Ward shook his head. "That I don't know."

But Skye ignored him, another question forming in her mind. "Wait. I don't get it. How... how did she know that I was his daughter in the first place?"

Ward clenched his jaw. This was the one thing he was trying to avoid. He could come up with a lie, tell her that Raina was going through the data Skye encrypted and stumbled upon the retracted file about Skye's birth. But he couldn't, not after he promised her that he would only tell her the truth. But, at the same time, how can he explain to her that it was her DNA that made Raina solve the puzzle of Skye's identity. And, most importantly, how can he explain to her that the monsters who were responsible of the death of all the people in that village and of the agents that were trying to protect her were her parents. How can he tell her all that without destroying Skye.

"Well?" Skye demanded.

"I told you all that I know." Ward chose to lie instead. "Now it's your time to keep your promise. Don't do anything stupid."

Skye turned for the door before saying, "Oh, you know me. I'm not really good with promises." and with that, the wall between them reappeared, isolating Ward once more.

"Skye!" Ward yelled her name as he banged his fists on the wall. "Skye!" he yelled and yelled, but no matter how many times he shouted her name, the young agent did not come back.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Hunter asked Skye the moment he saw her enter the dining room.<p>

"Just out." Skye lied only to notice Fitz stare at her with knowing looks.

"Doesn't matter. You're here now." Hunter said and cocked his head to signal Skye to follow him.

Skye exchanged glances with Fitz before following Hunter out of the room. Fitz followed suit.

"What's going on?" she panted as she tried to keep up with him.

"Coulson has a mission for us. And may I add, Hallelujah." he smirked. "Anyway, he's been waiting for us, for I don't know how many minutes now."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, your royal pain in the ass."

Hunter just fake-grinned at her.

"Found her." he announced when they entered Coulson's office.

"Glad you could join us." Coulson said with a small smile without meeting Skye's eyes. He felt guilty for keeping the information regarding Donnie from the young agent. And if he were to make eye contact with the girl, he was afraid that she might guess that he was keeping secrets. And the last thing he could afford is for her to start snooping around and find Donnie in the frozen state that he was currently in.

May nodded at Coulson, silently asking for permission to start the briefing. Coulson nodded in response.

"We got information about the whereabouts of the Obelisk." May said.

"This news doesn't excite me at all." Hunter murmured, the memory of what happened to Izzy and to Idaho still fresh to him.

"We do not have the exact location, but if our source is telling the truth, then it is worth to check it out."

"Telling the truth?" Skye frowned. "What does that even mean?"

"Well..." Coulson trailed off. "I wouldn't really rely on her even if she was the last person alive. Besides, she isn't really one of us. More of a third party seeking for help when she's at stake."

Skye and Hunter exchanged glances. Trip and Mack, who were both sitting silently at the room both shrugged their shoulders, clueless too of whom they were talking about. Fitz was still watching Skye, his faux Simmons whispering to him that the other agent was keeping secrets from all of them.

May, tired of the theatricality of Coulson, sighed. "Raina. He meant Raina."

Coulson looked at May disappointedly. "You just had to ruin the suspense, couldn't you."  
>"Raina?" Hunter said, a bit confused.<p>

"The flower girl." Trip said, as if that would explain everything, and it did because both Mack and Hunter nodded their heads in understanding. May just rolled her eyes.

The team started to talk about how they were going to extract the object and what security measures they were going to take. Except for Fitz., whose eyes were locked on Skye the entire time.

Fitz stood by the door, listening to what faux Simmons was telling him.

"She's keeping something." Faux Simmons said. "Look at her. She gets so panicky at the smallest sound."

Fitz nodded weakly. He noticed it too, and it's quite a surprise that he was the only one. The rest of the team wouldn't have noticed it, not unless they've known the agent for as long as he knew her. But for May and Coulson not noticing how weird Skye had been acting in the past few days was puzzling him.

And he saw it - the reaction she had when Raina's name was mentioned. Her whole body tensed by the sound of that name. But it was her expression that worried Fitz. The look on her face, the look that Skye had now on her face was something that bothered him.  
>It was a look that told him that she's planning to do something that might get her in trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Soooo... what did you think of this chapter? I really hoped you liked it.<br>I was in a very very bad mood when I was writing this chapter. And I think some of that may have affected this story, so I'm sorry about that but please blame my teacher.  
>Anyway, I'm already writing the third chapter so I'd probably update anytime soon. Maybe tomorrow ;) not sure.<br>Also, it would mean a lot to me if you could tell me what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review.


	3. Chapter 3: Playhouse, Part 1

Hi, sorry for the late upload. I was waiting for the show to clarify some things before I continued and thank god it did. And yeah, thank you guys for informing me about the spacing. I did notice that there was something wrong, I just couldn't identify what exactly. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I upload it on my phone and not on my laptop like I used to with my previous fics.

Anyway, I hope you'll like it. :3 oh, and please leave a review if can.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3:<p>

Playhouse, Part 1

It was no surprise to Fitz when he heard Skye asked May and Coulson for permission to be on the field for this extraction mission. She was only supposed to give the team assistance with the security details if it ever required but she insisted that she could also do the job even if she was at the location herself.

At first, Coulson declined her but May talked him out of it, explaining that it was a good thing that she was volunteering, saying that it might help keep her focus away from Donnie, still thinking that the young agent was bothered by it.

Unknown to them all, Skye had an ulterior motive as to why she wanted to be there when they extract the obelisk. If everything that Ward said was true about his father being alive, then she had to confront Raina no matter what.

"Remember." Coulson said as he handed May, Skye and Hunter gloves. "Do not touch the obelisk without these."

"Are we even sure that gloves will protect us from whatever that thing does?" Hunter asked as he secured the gloves on his hands.

"No." Coulson said with a smile. "That's why I am counting on you to be the one to test it out."

Hunter looked at Coulson, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry." May said. "I'll be there to cut your arm off if the gloves don't work."

Hunter chuckled nervously at the two superiors but found himself go rigid when he realized they were serious. "You're monsters. You guys are monster. Are you sure you don't know who my ex is, because it's like she put you into this."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Take a shot every time he mentions his ex." she muttered as she adjusted the straps of her gloves.

Mack who was checking the amount of ammo that they were going to use raised his cup of coffee.

"You, sweetheart, have the worst sense of humor."

"I've been told the opposite." Skye smirked.

"Okay, so let's go through the plan one more time." Coulson said.

"About the plan about you cutting my arm off? No thanks." Hunter said.

"No." Coulson replied. "About the plan wherein I check in first with Raina. See why she contacted us in the first place. If I think what she's saying is true, that is the only time that you may check the location of the obelisk." then, for some unknown reason, he found himself staring at Skye. The young agent didn't so much as budge the moment their eyes met, as if her mind didn't even register the importance of this permission, as if her mind was taking under consideration other things - things that for some reason differ from the mission he was currently talking about.

It was a short pause before he resumed debriefing the team. But he knew May noticed it, for she also glanced at the young agent and the expression she had once her eyes settled on Skye reflected his just a moment ago. When he had nothing more to add, he dismissed the team and gave them enough time to gather the supplies they needed for the mission. May just walked calmly to his side.

"I don't feel comfortable with this mission." Coulson admitted. "Not only are we depending on the words from a girl whose loyalty only lies to herself, but we are also dealing with the obelisk." he paused and watched his team. "And even if Raina is telling the truth, this could still be a trap. And, we still don't know why exactly she would give us such valuable information if she went all the trouble to get the obelisk in the first place."

"You think she wants something in exchange?" May asked.

"Yes." Coulson replied. "But what?"

He tried to think of the many things that SHIELD is keeping guard, but none so far had taken the girl's interest as much as the GH325 nor had she mentioned anything at all. So he wondered what it was that Raina wanted, but released a sigh as soon as he couldn't think of any. He surveyed the team for one last time before he told them that it was time for them to go.

* * *

><p>Raina was already at the place where Coulson had agreed to meet her, but she had arrived early. She waited for the time as she sat inside a car with tinted windows. Her eyes darting to the children's playhouse located next to the meeting place.<p>

"_Bring me my daughter."_

Was all the doctor said. It was a simple order, but under those simple words lied a deathly could only shudder at the thought of whatever might happen to her if she won't be able to bring him his daughter. She would do this, she promised him, and even if she hadn't, she needed Skye either way. She wanted to know how the obelisk works, and the only way he would show it to her was if she would bring him what he so deeply wanted.

That was why she decided to call Coulson. She knew that he and his team were after the obelisk, and she also knew about how much he cared for Skye. But for what price would he so willingly hand her to them. That she did not know and was soon to find out.

When the time was almost near, she rounded around the area then parked the car behind the playhouse. As she walked to the agreed location, she tried to recall her plan.

Coulson was already sitting at one of the benches, casually pretending to read a newspaper. How cliché, she thought. But kept her face neutral as she approached him. She knew that he wasn't alone. She scanned the area and knew the moment that she spotted the mobile pet clinic that that was where the rest of team were hiding. This time it was harder for her to keep herself from smiling.

"And here I was, expecting to have agents crawling every yard of this park." she teased as she sat at the opposite end of the bench, her eyes still scanning the area for other possible threat. "I am offended at how lax the security is. But I am quite glad at how at ease you are around me. I hope that says something about our relationship."

"It says nothing." Coulson replied.

Raina faced him, and pouted. "You could at least pretend that you're excited to see me."

"We both know why we're here." Coulson said and smiled at her, but his smile did not reach his eyes. "And it has nothing to do with catching up. So unless you want me to change scenery to a much more secure and claustrophobic environment, I think it's best you start talking."

"I do miss the bus." she joked humorlessly, but soon went serious and said, "The obelisk is dangerous. With just one touch, it can kill you."

"We already figured that out." Coulson said but Raina ignored him.

"That is why I placed it somewhere open." she noticed him tense. "I put it somewhere where curious minds go. Anyone could just touch it, whether it is by accident or not. And I know for a fact that children are very curious beings."

"Where is it?" Coulson demanded, his tone alarmed. She looked at him before her attention shifted, he followed her gaze. His eyes falling on the children's playhouse. "You're not serious." he snapped as he watched parents accompanying their children go inside it.

"Don't worry, nobody has died yet." Raina said matter of factly as she pulled her sleeve to reveal her watch, with its screen revealing a deactivation switch. For what, Coulson did not know. "There is a force field surrounding it right now, and as long as the force field is up, it will stay invisible and out of reach, if we put it simply."

"Why are you telling me this? I could just easily take off that watch of yours and interrogate you."

"You can do that, but I wouldn't if I were you." she replied. "You see, if I push this button, the cloak will disappear, yes. But same goes when you remove it from my wrist." she smiled again. "You keep underestimating me. I am beyond offended."

Coulson's eyes narrowed. "What is it that you want? You wouldn't just come here and threat innocent lives - children - unless you want something in exchange."

"You think I want to do this?" Raina said."Then I guess you're bluffing." he said and grabbed her wrist."

I don't want to hurt anyone, I swear. But this is the only way to keep the kids safe." she said and there was something in her eyes that made Coulson release his grip on her. "Believe me, you're not the only one here who doesn't have a choice."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"The obelisk is dangerous-"

"You already said that." Coulson snapped but Raina continued.

"-and not even gloves can ensure that you will be protected by the danger that it yields. And the last thing we want is for us to create panic inside the children's playhouse. So we need someone to go get it without sounding the alarm. Or else everyone inside that building will die."

"You want me to sacrifice one of my agents just to get the obelisk? No, I won't allow that. We need the building evacuated -"

"You don't get it." Raina snapped, her eyes pleading. "The obelisk isn't the only thing that will put those children and their parents in danger."

It was her tone that made Coulson study her for the first time she got there. She was scared, he realized. Not only for the children or their parents, but only for her life. She was scared of something, and whatever it was, it was inside that playhouse.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.

Raina paused a second to consider whether to tell him or not, but she couldn't afford to risk all those lives by revealing the truth. Not until she made sure that everything went according to plan, so she said, "I will tell you exactly where to find the obelisk." Coulson reached for his earpiece and was about to ask for Hunter to start moving, but Raina had said the name he so wished she hadn't. "It _needs_ to be Skye."

* * *

><p>The whole team was silent as they listened to the whole conversation. No one dared to make a move, even breathing loudly seemed to add to the tension.<p>

Innocent lives were at risk, and just one wrong move, everything could go falling to pieces. They realized that it wasn't the obelisk that was the danger in this situation, but whatever it was that Raina was so scared of that was inside the playhouse.

Hunter already accepted that one of his arms wouldn't make it by the end of that day, and was about to leave the van when Raina, through the communicating device, said Skye's name, thus making the silence in the van more unbearable.

"I'm not letting Skye-" they heard Coulson say before the line went dead. Coulson turned off the intercom.

Skye knew that both May and Hunter were staring at her; she could almost swear she could feel their eyes burning holes on her back. But her mind was spinning with informations about everything that she gathered these past days. And with this unexpected turn of events that involve dozens of innocents, Skye wanted to tear her head apart. How did she end up being at the center of such life and death situation, Skye wondered.

After what felt like hours, Coulson's voice echoed through the speakers.

"Skye, I need you here." he said, his voice filled with an emotion she couldn't quite grasp the meaning behind it.

"Coulson," May started. "You cannot be considering this. She could be lying for all we know."

They heard Coulson sigh, "Believe me, I wouldn't let her go if I know there was no other choice. But it needs to be her."

"Why?" May asked.

But it wasn't Coulson who answered her question. "Because I'm an 084." Skye said, as the realization hit her. "Because there's a chance it won't work on me. Because I am an 084." she repeated.

Hunter glanced at the two ladies with a confused look before exclaiming, "She's a what?!" but everyone ignored him.

"I'm sorry, Skye." was all that Coulson managed to opened the rear door of the van and climbed off it.

"Skye," May called, her words lost in her mouth.

Skye looked at her SO, a gentle, worried expression shown on May's face, suddenly made the fierce woman that she was seem so fragile, before she gave her a weak smile. "I'll be fine." she said and walked to where both Raina and Coulson stood.

"I'm here, now what?" Skye said, as she pretended to act normal as she approached them. She wrapped her stomach with both her hands to keep herself from shaking. For some reason, she suddenly felt ill with the seriousness of this mission. But she wouldn't show it to them. She will do what they were asking from her to do. And once it's done, she will do what she had came here to do, and that was to learn the truth about her father.

"I can't afford you to send anyone after her, so I need you to let me talk to her alone." Raina said in a serious tone.

"If you're pulling a trick on us.." Coulson said.

"I'm not." Raina promised.

Coulson walked a few feet away, far away enough not to hear them but near enough to stop Raina in case she decided to hurt Skye.

Once sure that he couldn't hear them, Raina smiled at Skye.

"Hello, Skye." Skye rolled her eyes but didn't say a word. "I will tell you where you can find the obelisk, but how you're going to get it, is up to you."

"Can we just skip to the chase and just tell me where it is." Skye snapped.

Raina smiled sadly, and what came out of her mouth was not what Skye expected. "It's with your father."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Quite a sucky cliffhanger but don't worry chapter 4 is on it's way.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Playhouse, Part 2

I don't own anything just this fic.

Okay so this was originally written as part of the previous chapter, but I had to cut it. Was supposed to update sooner but I didn't know if I had to cut it again. Thank God I didn't. Oh, And I added a theory thingy about skye and her father's identities just a while ago after watching the latest ep. OMFG THAT EPISODE HOLY SHIT. Also, you'll find this * that means I have no idea so I'm just writing shit.

This is a Skye-centered fic but I try my best to involve everyone and everything as much as possible although in a limited amount so, yeah, there will be SkyeWard. There will also be some FitzSimmons, Philinda (although more on being parents to Skye than being lovers), and other possible ships like I don't know, Huntingbird. Aye.

I also want to interact more with my readers so I'm thinking of creating a twitter account. I think it would be easier for us to share opinions on there? I'll talk about it next time.

btw, so sorry for the errors. i don't proofread. I don't have the luxury to proofread it. Too busy

So, anyway. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and the faves and follows. Y'all awesome!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4:<br>Playhouse, Part 2

Coulson watched as Skye turned pale by whatever it was that Raina had told her. He wished he knew what it was because he didn't like the look on the young agent's face. Pain and anger were both showing on her face, whatever it was that Raina was telling her, it had struck a nerve.

Skye didn't know how she managed to not ran to the playhouse just yet at the mention of her father, she wanted to know how he could be alive all these years, why it took him so long to find her, and why did he choose to put dozens of innocents' lives in danger in order to see her. It was that that made Skye want to shout at Raina and tell her that she was nothing but a liar. But like that time with Ward, she could feel that she was telling the truth.  
>So with all her remaining strength, as she dug her nails into her palm, she tried to stay calm.<p>

"For someone who has been searching for her family for so long, you're taking the news quite well." Raina said as she studied Skye's face. She smiled again, Skye wanted to punch her face just to remove that smug smile of hers. "Ward told you, didn't he? I guess I was right by telling him."

Skye didn't know what exactly Raina was expecting her to say, so she changed the subject. "Isn't there a clock ticking or something? Just tell me where it is." Skye said and crossed her arms.

"He's not very patient, I admit. But what is a few minutes late compared to 24 years of searching?" Raina said and looked at the playhouse before returning her gaze back to Skye. "Aren't you a bit excited to meet him?" she cocked her head to the side as she asked the question.

Skye wanted not to entertain her but there was a question that was bothering her ever since Ward had told her about her father, she glanced at Coulson, who was watching them, so she asked, almost a whisper, "How sure are you that whoever it is in there really is my father? There's 99.9% chance that you could be wrong."

Raina smiled. "I knew the moment I saw your DNA composition that you were his daughter."

Skye almost wanted to laugh at that. "You sound so sure-"

"I am."

"You can't be that good. You cannot just detect that just by looking at my DNA." Skye said, challenging.

"Maybe. But you are an exception."

The young agent's eyes narrowed at that. "What do you mean?"

Raina blinked as realization struck her. She glanced at Coulson then at Skye, who seemed to have more questions than ever. She contemplated on whether to tell her about her identity but she chose not to instead. It was not her place. "The obelisk is not in the playhouse, but you need to get inside and leave through the backdoor. There is a car at the back of the building. Turn on the GPS, it will lead you to where your father is. The obelisk is with him." Raina said.

It took everything for Skye not to slap Raina right then, making them believe that she would put children's lives in danger was low, even for her. But she was glad at the same time, at least no one was in near danger, not really. Except maybe for her.

"Go to him now." Raina said, and there was something in her voice. It sounded like guilt but Skye didn't pay attention to it.

The young agent stared at her for a couple of minutes, contemplating on whether she should actually go to meet her father. She looked at Coulson and wondered what he would do if she told him the truth. Would he stop her? Or would he go with her? The latter seemed impossible to happen, so she chose to lie.

"I'll be fine. See you in a few." she said to him and turned for the playhouse but Raina grabbed her wrist.

"Get out of there as soon as you get the answers you seek." she said, her tone was urgent.

Skye frowned at that. "You're scared of him... Why?" but Raina already turned her back to her as she walked to the bench.

Skye glanced at the playhouse and took a deep breath. It was time to meet her father.

* * *

><p>Ward heard the sound of the barrier disappear first before the sound of footsteps. But he did not open his eyes immediately, he waited for her to call his name first. It was different than any other sound, when it was Skye saying his name, and it was his favorite. And that's why, every time Skye would pay him a visit, he would pretend that he was still asleep only for her to wake him up with his name on her tongue.<p>

But even before his name was called, he knew there was something different. The footsteps were too heavy to be Skye's, so he waited for whoever it was to speak.

"I know you're awake." it was Fitz, but Ward didn't so much as move a muscle. "I... It's about Skye." this got his attention. He opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Did something happen to her?" he said, trying to disconnect himself from his feelings for Skye as he tried to sound as casual as possible.

"You happened to her." Fitz said. "She... she's been acting strange ever since the other day. And whatever it is that you did to her or say, it's..." he snapped his fingers as he tried to find the right word.

"It could jeopardize her and the team." faux-Simmons accused Ward. Fitz repeated her words.

"That's why it's important for you to tell us - me," he corrected himself, "what it is that you said or did to her."

As Ward pulled himself up to sit on his bunk, and meet Fitz's gaze, he couldn't help but feel guilt as he looked at him. He felt it every time he thought of him and Simmons. He didn't want to hurt them, but instead of keeping them safe, he did more damage than he intended. And for that, he would forever regret it.

"I didn't say anything that I know she didn't want to hear." Ward replied cooly. "And I would never do anything that might hurt her." then he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here anyway? Does Coulson know that you're here? I heard that he didn't want you to come pay me a visit." then he added, "And I don't think Skye would just let you here to confront me about her. They aren't here, so where are they?"

"I'm the one asking questions." Fitz said as he attempted to be fierce but failed miserably.

"They're on a mission." Ward then said matter of factly.

"Him and his spy-dey senses. Seriously." faux-Simmons sighed.

"So?" Fitz asked as he put his hands on his waist. "You going to answer me?"

Ward sighed. He wanted to, he owed Fitz after all. But this was not a matter that he had any right to share to anyone. So he tried to deviate the topic once again.

"Tell me something about their mission. I could give them an insight if it has something to do with Hydra." he smirked.

"I don't think we'll be needing your expertise, unless you know a lot about... uh..." Fitz then paused, struggling to remember the name.

"Raina." faux-Simmons said.

"Yes, thank you." Fitz said but pretended that he didn't say anything when he realized that he was with Ward, whose brows raised with curiosity. "Well, unless you know anything about Raina then-"

Ward was immediately on his feet. "Did you say Raina?"

"I did." Fitz replied as he backed a few steps away from the barrier.

"And Skye is with them?" he asked.

"... Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Ward almost yelled.

"Because I didn't come here for that!" Fitz exclaimed. "I came here to talk about Skye."

Ward glared at him. "Call Coulson, or May."

Fitz crossed his arms. "And why?"

Ward sighed, defeated. "You want to talk about Skye? Okay then. But call them first, because this mission, Skye didn't go there for whatever it is that they went there for. Skye went there for Raina."

Fitz's brows raised, a question forming in his head, but there was something about how Ward reacted that told him that it wasn't the time for that.

He reached for his phone and dialed May's number, his eyes were still on Ward, and then he asked him, "You better start now. And you better tell us the truth."

* * *

><p>"You still haven't told me what exactly it is that you want in exchange for the obelisk." Coulson said as he stared at the playhouse. He and Raina had been sitting on the bench for ten, or was it fifteen, minutes now, as they waited for Skye to retrieve the obelisk.<p>

Raina smiled, but didn't answer immediately. She glanced at her watch first, counting the minutes since she saw the car leave. "You already gave her to me." she then said when she decided that the head start that she had given to Skye was enough.

"Her?" Coulson asked. He cocked his head at Raina, to which the girl only replied with a simple gesture toward the playhouse. His eyes grew wide but before he could say anything, May jumped off the backdoor of the van as it screeched to a stop right in front of them.

"What do you want from Skye?!" May demanded as she stomped her way to face Raina.

Coulson's brows furrowed. "What's happening May?"

May pursed her lips before she faced Coulson. "Ward told Skye that her father is alive. He told her that Raina knows who Skye's father is."

"What?" Coulson gasped, and then stared at Raina, who blinked her wide puppy eyes as she pretended that she didn't know what they were talking about, but the small smirk that was present on her face revealed otherwise.

"I don't know how the new director of SHIELD handles thing," Raina started, 'but I think knowing one's agenda should be top of their list. Especially if it concerns something as important as the obelisk."

If they weren't out in the open, Coulson might've ordered May to smack the smugness off Raina's face, but instead he just shook his head at her as he barked an order, "Hunter, go get Skye." Hunter nodded.

"Don't bother, handsome." Raina smiled. "You won't find her there."

"What did you say?" Coulson asked.

"She's not there, in the playhouse. And neither was the obelisk. I lied." Raina admitted. "I am many things but I would never hurt innocent people, especially children."

"You low-" May started but Coulson stopped her.

"Where is she, then? Where did she go?" he asked, almost begging. But his tone was authoritative, if Raina heard it, she didn't show.

Raina's smile faded. "With her father, of course." Coulson was about to say something but Raina spoke first, "but I can take you to them."

"And you think we would just let you take us there? Just like that?" May said. "Don't make fools out of us."

Raina sighed, then she looked at Coulson in the eyes. "I truly want them to be reunited. They deserve to be together after all this time. And Skye deserves to know the truth." there were unspoken words but Coulson knew exactly what she was talking about. "But as much as I want to make their family whole, I believe that Skye is much safer in your hands."

"What do you mean?" he said weakly.

"One monster is enough." Raina said, and then she smiled a sad smile. "We cannot afford to unleash another one."

* * *

><p><em>"You have reached your destination."<em> The navigation system of the car announced.

Skye put the car to a stop in front of an abandoned mill factory. The factory looked so old and ready to collapse that Skye wondered whether the navigational system of the car got it wrong and if turning back should be an option. But the thought of her father waiting for her, made the idea seemed ridiculous.

As she got out of the car, Skye made sure that she had something with her to defend herself with. The idea of needing a weapon to meet her father sounded so stupid in her head. It's not like her father would hurt her. But they did lie to them about endangering some innocents' lives. But what would her father - if it really was her father - think of her if he sees her with a weapon, she wondered. The gun that was now on her hands seemed too heavy all of a sudden.

As she entered the decrepit building, dry hot air welcomed her and it almost made her want to get out of there. The darkness didn't help either. But she was so close, closer than she ever had been. So she pushed her feet to start walking. Her father was somewhere in here, and nothing, not the eery silence nor the unwelcoming darkness, will stop her from reuniting with him.

A creaking sound from the floor above caught her attention, then followed by movement. The movement felt heavy, too heavy for a mouse. So she decided to go to the higher floor. Although she planned to make her coming as quiet as possible, the stairs had a life of its own. They creaked at every step she took, and Skye didn't know if it was in her mind, but she could have swore the sound she made with every step she took grew louder and louder, letting every living and non-living, human and nonhuman, know about her presence.

As she reached the final flight, Skye let out a sigh of relief. No one welcomed her, except for the faint light that was peeking out under the door. As quietly as she could, Skye approached the door. But with every step closer, a voice deep within her told her to get out of there. But she ignored it.

No sound came from the other side of the door, so as she counted to three, she flung the door open, her gun at the ready.

The room was almost empty if it weren't for the small lamp that hung by the wall, the obelisk that rested on top of an old office desk, and the two chairs on either sides of the desk. And for the man that occupied one of the chairs.

"I had so many scenarios in my head of how we were to be reunited, but you pointing a gun at me, was not one of them." his voice was warm and cold at the same time.

Skye's body felt cold all of a sudden. Was it his presence, or the realization that she was now in the same room with her father, Skye didn't know. She felt it, that feeling that people say when they found someone who'd been lost to them for so long. She felt the longing of running to his arms and be enveloped by them. It was too overwhelming that Skye could only do but stare at the man.

Skye didn't know what exactly she was expecting her father to look like, but average wasn't it. She imagined him being monstrous for some reason, not alien-like but scary enough to make people cower in fear. Or well, at least, made Raina cower in fear. But this man sitting on that chair with those too-familiar eyes, how can anyone come to fear him?

"You can lower the gun now, my child." he smiled, and something within Skye warmed up. So she did as he said. "Sit, child. I won't hurt you. Never you." he said again in that fiery cold tone. Though there was something creepy in his tone, to Skye it was soothing. So she sat at the chair across from his.

Father and daughter just stared at each other, no one dared to break the moment. Because once it's broken, Skye knew this reunion could either turn out pleasant or really bad. But one of them had to speak first or else they would spend the rest of the day just staring at each other, and Skye didn't want that. She wanted more. She wanted answers. She dared break the moment. Or whatever it was that was happening between them.

So Skye shifted her eyes to the obelisk then, trying to calm her too-fast beating heart. "You almost lost your bargain, you know. I almost didn't join my team on this mission. I wonder if Raina would've still given the location of the obelisk if that was the case." she managed to say and then returned her gaze to her father. "Lucky you, I came to demand for answers."

Her father smiled which sent chills running down her spine. There was something twisted about his smile, but behind it, she could see longing. For a family, and for a daughter that was lost for many years. "I knew you would come even if you didn't learn about me. After all," he said and touched the obelisk, which made Skye gasped, expecting for the worst to come, but nothing happened. "the diviner calls to you."

Skye's eyes shifted to the obelisk and then back to his father. There was something about that word that made her nostalgic for some reason.

"You call it the obelisk. Such a ridiculous name for such a powerful relic." he tsked, "You can hear it, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Skye replied, and almost added that he was crazy.  
>Her father nodded in agreement. "Of course. They took you away from me after all. You don't understand because you don't know anything about your identity. And I don't blame you for that. It was not your fault, my child."<p>

Skye's brows narrowed at his words, they were accusatory and she didn't like it. "They took me to protect me."

"Ha!" he barked, Skye almost jumped from her chair. "Is that what they told you?" he laughed. The sound of his laughter was insane and the voice that told Skye earlier to get out, returned and was now begging to ran away from him. "Such liars. Oh, my dear child. How they've fooled you." he shook his head. But Skye noticed his hands grip on the arms of the chair, so tight was the grip that Skye felt that they would break any time soon. "Don't you see what they're doing here? They're twisting everything for their own sake. They want you to believe they're the good guys, when in truth they're the bad guys."

"Good guys won't put innocents' lives in danger." Skye replied. She didn't like how he talked about her team.

He sighed, understanding. "My way of getting you here was rough, I admit."

"Rough?!" she exclaimed. There was definitely something wrong with this man. Maybe Raina did have a good reason to fear him. He was insane. "That wasn't rough, that was cruel and low. Why couldn't you just approach me like a normal person? That's what parents do when they learn about their lost child. Not threatening lives." she suddenly blurted.

He smiled sadly. "Because our circumstances aren't normal." he paused and then gave Skye that longing look again as he said proudly, "And neither are you. You're special, my child. Always has been, just like your mother, just like me."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked.

He pushed the obelisk toward Skye. "Touch it, my child. And you will understand." he said and gestured her to touch it.

"You can stop calling me child and say my name instead." Skye said, changing the topic. "Raina must have mentioned my name."

"Your false name, you mean?" he chuckled bitterly. "I won't call you by any other name, my child."

"So is my name 'My Child', or did you run out of names?" she said, trying to bait him. But bait him for what, Skye didn't really know. But it was much preferable than touching the obelisk.

He just looked at her, and then coaxed her attention back to the obelisk. "I never stopped looking for you. But no matter how hard I tried, and whenever I thought I was so close to finding you, somehow, they still managed to keep you farther from me." he said, his voice filled with so much pain that Skye couldn't help but feel for him. She understood him after all.

In her entire life, all she ever wanted was to find her family and demand them why they left her. Always believing that maybe they never wanted her. But then she learned the truth about why she was left in the orphanage, and now, sitting in front of her, alive, was her father, filling up the remaining missing pieces of the puzzle.

He was still speaking about how he searched hard for her but Skye had her focus on his - her - eyes, when something he said got her attention.

"W-What did you say?" she stammered.

Her father locked eyes with hers, and then slowly repeated "They stole you from us because they know _what_ you are. And they want to use you because of that fact."

_What not who_, Skye's blood suddenly turned cold.

Her father noticed her reaction, but didn't say anything. He waited for Skye's reaction.

"What am I? Who am I?" she didn't know how she managed to ask the question, her body was too heavy and she felt like something within her broke.

Her father was about to answer her when suddenly they heard noises coming from outside. They both jumped to their feet.

Her father grabbed the obelisk and walked around the desk and faced her. "Hold it, child." he said.

Skye backed away, surprised and still a bit dazed by what she just learned, little as it may be. "Are you fleeing?" she then asked.

He looked at her, hurt. "I was hoping you'd come with me."

"I..." was the only word that came out of her but it was enough an answer to her father.

"It's still too early in the game anyway." he smiled bitterly. "Take it, and don't say I didn't give you anything. I do keep my promises after all."

But Skye still didn't grab the obelisk. The noises were getting louder. She knew it was her team and that they were getting nearer. But there were still so many questions that she needed to be answered.

"You still haven't answered my questions." she said in a frantic tone. "Who am I? What's my name? What's your name? What about my mother? Is she alive?" she blurted and then added, "What am I?"

His face turned gentle at that. He smiled. "You're special." he whispered and moved closer to kiss the top of her head. "I'll meet you at the city."

"That isn't-" but she stopped when her father grabbed her hands and placed the obelisk in them.

Everything then seemed to stop. Her father looked at her, pleased with something. She looked at the obelisk, no, diviner, it seemed to tell her. It was glowing with the same symbols that Coulson had told her about. It was beautiful to look at. And then, something within her stirred, it was faint at first but it soon started to grow louder and louder together with her heart as it beats faster and faster while every inch of her begged to scream*. Or maybe she was already screaming she just didn't know. And it disappeared as soon as it came. She fell to her knees as she clutched the obelisk to her chest, panting. And that's when Coulson and the rest of the team and Raina came barging in. Her father long gone.

Hunter did a perimeter sweep before he could announce that they were safe.

"Skye." Coulson crouched in front of her. His eyes filled with such worry. "Are you alright?" he asked.

But Skye's focus were on Raina. "You and I are going to have such good time together." was her last words before she fainted.

It was the sound of something heavy hitting the ground that made Coulson and the rest of team realize that Skye was holding on to something. But it wasn't just anything, the obelisk was right there, and Skye, though unconscious, still held it close to her, unscathed.

Curious, Coulson tried to touch it. His fingers were only inches away from it when a hand stopped him. May shook her head. Coulson pulled his hand.

"She's holding the obelisk." Coulson said. But he wasn't stating the obvious. He was saying it because it explains something. Something that he and May had been wondering for so long but just now confirms it.

The two shared a look. And if Skye was awake to see it, she would know that it meant something bad.

* * *

><p>Okay! So what did you think of this chapter? Gosh, it is long. But finally, finally this is going somewhere. I hope. So I really need you to share your opinions because I really need insights.<p>

* a/n: seriously have no idea what skye's reaction will be once she touches the obelisk so i'm just being creative.

THEORY TIME!

Okay, so one of you have asked me, (sorry if I didn't put your username, i'm too lazy to check who asked me. sorry) if I'm going with the May being Skye's mother theory. Well, no. Because, like you mentioned, it's too overused already and I really have no plans in making her Skye's mother in this story. But I do have a theory about who her parents are.  
>I for one, vote for the Unspoken being her father, like many of you does. I'm sure. I mean, it coincides.<br>Why I think her father could be The Unspoken:  
>First, because, in the MCU, the last time he reappeared was in China. Skye was found in China.<br>Second, if, just a big IF, the city is Attilan, then seriously, the diviner is the key to unlock the terrigen mist. But since the last episode, with Skye's father saying that the diviner yields something powerful inside it, what if the terrigen mist is inside the obelisk?  
>Third, and possibly the most obvious clue, they HAVEN'T MENTIONED HIS NAME. So seriously, if that isn't unspoken enough then seriously I give up.<br>Lastly, in the MCU, the terrigen mist gave him the power to shapeshift. So maybe his human form is one of his many forms.  
>As for her mother, I really think that her mom is Sisko. She is the only inhuman that I remember besides The Unspoken to have the ability to shapeshift. And you just don't know. She was on the council, and she may have fallen in love with the unspoken before he was banished from Attilan. And probably joined him.<p>

BUT I have also this theory that the reason why they keep trying to prolong the revelation of Skye's true identity is because she is someone very important or at least known in the MCU. I don't know who she is but I have three theories for that.

Carol Danvers. Yes yes I know, she doesn't really look like Carol but them making such fuss about Skye's identity does make it a good possibility. And really, so what if she doesn't look like Carol? Many other characters in the MCU have been changed in the cinematic adaptations, so really, why not?

Crystal or Crystalia Amaquelin. She is inhuman. And the timing of Quicksilver appearing on the big screen and the new Fantastic Four movie coming up, I mean they could seriously merge them with where SHIELD storyline is going. But then if she is Crystal then her father would be Black Bolt, but then that would mean he shouldn't be talking so again this has such low possibility to happen. And besides, again, she doesn't look like Crystal. And once again, so what?

Domino. Yeah. I can't really explain but Skye could be an experiment?

And last, unless they decided to have another captain marvel besides carol danvers and the other one, then why not make a new captain marvel? Just saying.

Or maybe she is no one and we're all just overthinking. Meh.

Also, please leave a review if you can :)


End file.
